


Proposal

by Woofemus



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofemus/pseuds/Woofemus
Summary: Camieux reached out and took Song's hand. "Song, I want you to marry me!"Silva spat out her tea.
Relationships: Silva/Song | Tweyen (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> because friendos kept joking camieux would propose to song before silva did and honestly yeah lmao

The afternoon light gleaming through the windows made the room feel even warmer than the tea Silva was enjoying. Just for now, though, she held her breath, watching Song, who sat across from her, take her first sip of tea.

Song's expression brightened, her eyes crinkling as she took several more sips of her tea. "Wow, delicious! Where did you get it?"

Silva smiled. "I stopped at Siero's last week. She told me she a client had ordered too much of it for herself so she had some extra and asked if I wanted some." Seeing Song enjoy herself made Silva feel more than glad she had made the impromptu stop.

Finding time where the both of them were free was harder than it seemed even when being on the same crew. If Silva wasn't away on a mission, then Song was off on one of her own, or doing business with the Eternals. For the two of them to be free right now, Silva wanted to make the most of it.

Silva would have liked to invite her out to a cafe, but they would all surely no doubt be busy at this time, and their time together was already so short. At least Silva remembered she had this blend of tea, and that Song was liking it. The mess hall of the Grandcypher wasn't… the most ideal spot, but the rest of the ship was relatively empty, most likely the crew enjoying themselves while there was still daylight.

"So, the other day, I went into town with Lyria and guess what we found? A new cake shop was opening up and—" Song continued on, and Silva listened intently—or at least she tried as best she could. How could she pay attention when Song's face, so excitable and happy, was so expressive right now?

Before they had made up, Song had always felt guarded, as if she was afraid of scaring off Silva. She hadn't thought too much of it at the time, but given everything that had happened… Silva didn't blame her.

No use worrying about the past, though, when they were here together now, and Silva wanted nothing more than to make up for all the time they had lost.

"—va? Silva? Are you listening to me?" Song waved a hand in front of her, worried.

"Ah…" Silva smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, kind of zoned out a bit."

"Tired?"

"No, listening to you talk made me a lot more relaxed than I thought it would," Silva replied, looking down at her mug of tea to take a sip out of it, and entirely missing the way Song's eyes widened slightly and her cheeks turned pink.

"O-oh." Song quickly took a sip. "Am I boring you?"

"What? You could never be." Silva shook her head. "Please, tell me more. Maybe we could go to that cafe ourselves that day."

Something changed in Song's expression, a hopeful glint in her eyes. "Really? I'd love to take you there."

"Definitely." Silva put a hand on her chin. "Cucouroux and Camieux could come too, they'll probably enjoy themselves."

"... oh." Song laughed quietly to herself before she sighed, shaking her head. Silva wasn't sure what that meant, but Song was speaking again. "Of course, I'm sure they'll love it too."

They continued to talk, or rather, Song shared more of the places she had gone to visit. Silva listened to her, but she couldn't stop her mind from wandering, thinking about how pretty Song was when she smiled, how the light coming from the windows made her seem even softer and gentler.

"You're doing it again," Song said suddenly, laughing to herself but she sounded more embarrassed.

Silva blinked. "I'm sorry, what happened?"

"Staring at me. Is something on my face?"

"O-oh, I was, ah, just thinking how pretty you look," she blurted out.

Silva froze, and Song did too. Silva felt like covering her face, and Song fidgeted in her seat. Neither of them looked at each other, but there was very little doubt how much both of them were blushing. Silva cursed her bad habit of blurting out things on her mind.

"U-um, thank you," Song finally said, her voice more of a quiet whisper than anything else. Silva didn't want to risk looking up. Silence came over them. Silva wracked her mind for something to talk about now.

Thankfully, a distraction came in the sound of a gasp that came from neither of them. Both Song and Silva startled upright, turning toward the door where the sound had come from.

Camieux, frozen where she was, let out another squeak when she noticed she had Silva and Song's eyes on her. "O-oh! I'm sorry!"

"What are you doing over there, Camieux?" Silva beckoned for her sister to come closer, silently glad Camieux had come when she did. "Come in, we still have some tea if you want some."

Camieux still remained standing where she was, but finally she slowly nodded, stepping into the hall. She played nervously with her hands.

Silva gestured at the empty seat on the bench next to Song. "Take a seat," she said, trying not to frown at Camieux's strange behavior.

"Is something the matter, Camieux?" Song's voice was gentle and coaxing as she spoke. Silva found herself worrying too, until movement caught the corner of her eye.

Cucouroux was standing in the doorway, covering her mouth as if trying to hide her expression, but there was no mistaking the grin on her face.

Oh, no.

A feeling of foreboding shot through Silva. Her eyes narrowed in warning as she watched Cucouroux but her sister, whether willfully or not, paid her no attention.

Camieux, still nervous, balled her fists, and ran right up to Song.

"Y-yes!" Song, slightly startled, was breathless as her eyes darted back and forth between Silva and Camieux. Silva only shrugged, trying to hide her wariness by taking a sip of her tea. Nothing was explained even when Camieux reached out and took Song's hand.

Neither of them would be prepared for what would come next.

"Song, I want you to marry me!"

Silva spat out her tea.

"Silva!" Both Camieux and Song were at her side immediately, with Song patting her back as Silva sputtered and hacked as she tried to get herself under control. This was embarrassing, but—

Wait a minute, Camieux had just said—

"Um…" Song smiled, but it was a strained smile. She didn't continue, apparently at a loss for words. She looked over at Silva, eyes pleading for help.

"What… what brought this on," Silva heard herself asking though she wasn't sure when she had even spoken the words.

"Well…" Camieux fidgeted for a bit before she answered. "I really like Song, and… and… I want her to be our new sister just like how you were, Silva! So, I was thinking…"

Silva blinked at her. "You… you wanted… a new sister?"

And now, Song's composure was back. "Oh, is that what this is?" She laughed softly before she reached out, patting Camieux on the head. "I thought you had already considered me a sister!"

"B-but I wanted to make it official!" Camieux cried out. "What if someone else takes you away?"

"No one else is going to take her away, not if Silva has anything to say about it, right?"

Ah, and _there_ Cucouroux _finally_ was, strolling her way in as if everything was perfectly fine. It was most certainly not. Silva was going to have a talk with her very soon.

But Camieux whirled to Silva, eyes wide. "You can't let her get taken away, Silva! I… I won't be happy if Song leaves!"

Silva stared at her blankly. Didn't… wasn't this sounding too much like...

Cucouroux leaned over, nudging Camieux with her elbow. "Hey, there's another way for Song to be our sister, don't you know?" she purposely whispered loudly enough for Silva to hear. Her eyes darted to Silva, and now Silva _really_ knew what she was trying to get at. Song pretended not to notice what either of them were doing, occupying herself with sipping her tea.

"Cucouroux," Silva said, her voice low in a warning, but all Cucouroux did was smile at her. Meanwhile, Camieux had put a hand on her chin, deep in thought. Silva didn't know how to deter her, but before she could think of something to say, Camieux exclaimed loudly, seemingly coming to an answer.

"Right! I can ask Dad to adopt her!"

Song spat out her tea.

"Oh—that's not what—you can't—you _can't_ —" and unable to finish her sentence, Cucouroux collapsed onto the floor in a fit of giggling, to the mortification of Silva.

"I need to ask if Captain can make a detour right now!" Camieux said, newfound determination burning in her eyes. Before anyone could respond (not that anyone _could_ , with Song sputtering, Cucouroux still on the floor, and Silva still trying to process everything happening all at once) Camieux dashed out of the door.

"Camieux!" Silva called out a second too late, her hand reaching for the door as if her arm could stretch and bring Camieux right back in front of her. When she blinked, Camieux was still missing from the room. For someone so small, who knew she could be so _fast_?

Silva's arm fell back down as she stared blankly at the doorway. Her hands slowly went to her face, wishing it didn't feel like it was burning hot like her tea on the table.

Song cleared her throat and took another, slower sip of her tea. Even so, there was no hiding how red her whole face, and how she was unwilling to look at Silva in the eyes right now. Silva would have been lying if she said she didn't feel the same.

There was only one person who could even explain _this._

Silva slapped her hands onto the table and immediately brought her head below, to where Cucouroux was trying to crawl away unnoticed.

"Oh _no_ you don't," she said, reaching out to grab the back of Cucouroux's shirt.

"Come on! Did you think I was really joking whenever I told you Camieux was going to get to Song before _you_ did!"

Song choked again and Silva froze in place.

So much for their day of relaxation.


End file.
